blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Classic BLOC
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4277.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 1, 2016 18:07:55 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Classic BLOC Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Classic BLOC « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Classic BLOC (Read 366 times) Chester the Magnificent Newbie Offline 21 Classic BLOC « on: May 29, 2016, 08:17:31 PM » Hey, Rummy. I used to dick around with this game back in 2013, and then the forums went to nazi robot chainsaws and the game went down. I only found out that BLOC was back up a couple weeks ago, and the way the game has changed is really striking. Specifically, the way it''s so much more complex and requires so much more effort. I noticed you have an alternate version of BLOC called FastBLOC running on the server. Is there some way you could dust off an older version of the site's software and run that as Classic BLOC? It would be nice for anyone who wants a simpler, easier game. Logged It ain't easy bein' cheesey. rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 874 Personal Text Developer Re: Classic BLOC « Reply #1 on: May 29, 2016, 08:26:50 PM » I have an old copy from like august 2013, but the issue is that theres about 10000 bugs and exploits and i dont want to have to go through and rediscover all over again. Also it was pretty shitty and boring imo Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 VicReyes Sr. Member Offline 252 Re: Classic BLOC « Reply #2 on: May 29, 2016, 08:35:39 PM » Quote from: rumsod on May 29, 2016, 08:26:50 PM I have an old copy from like august 2013, but the issue is that theres about 10000 bugs and exploits and i dont want to have to go through and rediscover all over again. Also it was pretty shitty and boring imo Could you bring the enfields back at least? I miss my enfields. Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 Emily Full Member Offline 166 Re: Classic BLOC « Reply #3 on: May 29, 2016, 09:59:33 PM » >boring The meta has never once achieved pre-bloc 1 levels of quality and activity Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=35958 Chester the Magnificent Newbie Offline 21 Re: Classic BLOC « Reply #4 on: May 29, 2016, 10:45:34 PM » Quote from: rumsod on May 29, 2016, 08:26:50 PM I have an old copy from like august 2013, but the issue is that theres about 10000 bugs and exploits and i dont want to have to go through and rediscover all over again. Also it was pretty shitty and boring imo What about removing the features you've tacked on since then from the current version? Alternatively just ban the fuck out of anyone who exploits and don't bother with it outside of that. And 'boring' is definitely not a word I'd use to describe 2013 BLOC. Logged It ain't easy bein' cheesey. Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 217 Re: Classic BLOC « Reply #5 on: May 29, 2016, 11:30:35 PM » Quote from: Emily on May 29, 2016, 09:59:33 PM >boring The meta has never once achieved pre-bloc 1 levels of quality and activity This is true but I think that was more the new state of the game, the influx of various groups, and the fact that rumsod didn't turn out to be a disappointment yet. Logged Embassy of The Free State of German Africa Deutsch Afrika (ingame) SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1334 Re: Classic BLOC « Reply #6 on: May 30, 2016, 03:06:27 AM » Quote from: Emily on May 29, 2016, 09:59:33 PM >boring The meta has never once achieved pre-bloc 1 levels of quality and activity Realpolitik was reaching it before its first death Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Robosax Hero Member Offline 514 Re: Classic BLOC « Reply #7 on: May 30, 2016, 09:38:19 AM » Quote from: Deutsch Afrika on May 29, 2016, 11:30:35 PM This is true but I think that was more the new state of the game, the influx of various groups, and the fact that rumsod didn't turn out to be a disappointment yet. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Jenkins Jr. Member Offline 96 Personal Text The Goons are the Salaf Re: Classic BLOC « Reply #8 on: May 30, 2016, 10:05:24 AM » Quote from: Chester the Magnificent on May 29, 2016, 10:45:34 PM What about removing the features you've tacked on since then from the current version? Alternatively just ban the fuck out of anyone who exploits and don't bother with it outside of that. And 'boring' is definitely not a word I'd use to describe 2013 BLOC. That was 2012 BLOC Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39 Khalifa of Jaish Al Adna Al Salaf Robosax Hero Member Offline 514 Re: Classic BLOC « Reply #9 on: May 30, 2016, 01:59:06 PM » Quote from: Jenkins on May 30, 2016, 10:05:24 AM That was 2012 BLOC 2011 BLOC Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Jenkins Jr. Member Offline 96 Personal Text The Goons are the Salaf Re: Classic BLOC « Reply #10 on: May 30, 2016, 03:40:14 PM » Quote from: Robosax on May 30, 2016, 01:59:06 PM 2011 BLOC 2009 BLOC Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39 Khalifa of Jaish Al Adna Al Salaf Robosax Hero Member Offline 514 Re: Classic BLOC « Reply #11 on: May 30, 2016, 04:05:52 PM » Quote from: Jenkins on May 30, 2016, 03:40:14 PM 2009 BLOC 2006 BLOC Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Utopia Full Member Offline 209 Personal Text We can save this world...With the right leadership Re: Classic BLOC « Reply #12 on: May 30, 2016, 05:25:55 PM » If you guys think I and many other oldfags won't exploit the fuck out of classic bloc then you're wrong. Imagine being from this period of time and going back to the 1950s, imagine how rich and powerful you could become. Now imagine that in bloc form where you arent socially autistic and can actually do shit to become rich and powerful Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40759 JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: Classic BLOC « Reply #13 on: May 30, 2016, 05:43:22 PM » Quote from: Utopia on May 30, 2016, 05:25:55 PM Imagine being from this period of time and going back to the 1950s, imagine how rich and powerful you could become. I'm black Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1717 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Classic BLOC « Reply #14 on: May 30, 2016, 06:08:19 PM » Quote from: SiameseDream on May 30, 2016, 03:06:27 AM Realpolitik was reaching it before its first death Reset. I need my Iran gibbed back. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Classic BLOC SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2